THE UNKNOWN
by ladysalene
Summary: Usagi is Q's Daughter, And has had enough of her suffering, so he sends her away for 2000 years advancer.. star trek,lord of the rings,Dragonball z and other crossover who should she be pair with ??
1. PROLOG

I don't own sailor moon and any thing else ok! good now that that's settled lets get on with the story..  
  
  
  
  
  
Why? why Mamu-Chan why? cried a beautiful young woman with long golden blond hair in two   
  
buns.  
  
up above the heavens were no mortal lives-  
  
My poor daughter, how you suffer,. cried a woman with long lavender hair in two buns.  
  
Salenity let me help, she is my child as well. let me help her, so she may become what she   
  
should be and more.let me change this miserable destine for her.  
  
Salenity looked at the man beside her tall,handsome,kind,loving and very powerful.  
very well Q. do it,but do it in away that Pluto will not know ,for she will interfere.  
  
You should know me better my dear. You will see Serenity will be happy but she will be   
  
gone from here. To her it will be two thousand years. are you ok with this? she nodded  
Very well.she said   
  
Thank you my love, you shall see our daughter happy, for once, I never liked that earth   
  
want a be prince you know. with that said he vanished. Queen Salenity giggled .  
  
  
On Earth-  
  
There was a flash of light. Usagi jumped, startled.  
  
who-who are you? asked usagi  
  
My dear I am your Father answered the man  
  
Usagi stared wide eyed M...m...my Father  
  
Yes from the Silver Millennium. I am here to help you since your mother cant I will.  
  
Usagi looked at him and memories came flooding back to her. tears were in her eyes Daddy   
  
she cried and flung herself at him crying.   
  
I know. he whispered You have suffered, your family here on Earth death and the senshi jugging you.  
  
Now that imbecile hurting you. You know I was going to hurt him bad, but your mother   
  
forbid me. She is so mean some times, always taking my fun away. he said with a smile.   
Usagi giggled. 'Q!'SHOUTED Queen Serenity. gulp 'sorry sweetie  
  
Usagi giggled again mom sculled you didn't she? he nodded  
  
Usagi you will be traveling threw dimensions, you are to learn everything you can. So you   
  
may return to build Crystal Tokyo and rebuild the Moon Kingdom under stood. said Q  
  
How long will I be gone she asked. I cant tell you he answered.  
  
You must learn and train, this is all I can do for you, since the Gods will not allow   
  
anything else. said Q  
  
I will father she reassured . Q opened a portal. Serenity when ever you see this portal, its   
  
time for you to leave and go to the next dimension. said Q she nodded kissed and hugged him   
  
and stepped threw the portal.  
  
  
  
So what do you think? do you like who should I pair usagi up with ? give me a couple of ideas 


	2. CH 1 WERE AM I

Ensign Mayweather states said a regal man tall and handsome named Captain Jonathan Archer  
  
I cant explain it sir, there is no reading. its some kind of worm hole sir.answered mayweather  
  
T'pol what do you think asked the Captain. before she answered a scream was heard and a small woman feel out of the worm hole.  
  
she looked around Nande? Doko? she looked confused at first  
  
excuse me miss, who are you and how did you get here? asked Caption Archer  
  
she looked at him confused Nande? she asked  
  
  
sir she is speaking ancient Japanese. I know the language I can speak to her. said Communications Officer Hoshi.   
  
very well.proced said the Captain  
  
  
Ohayoo gozaimasu! Watashi wa Sato Hoshi  
  
usagi smiled Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi   
  
  
Wakari English asked Hoshi  
  
Wakarimasen answered usagi  
  
Doo Itashimashite said Hoshi  
  
Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu said usagi  
  
they spoke for about 10 minutes  
  
sir she said she dose not speak English. She is Japanese. She comes from jubban district, from Tokyo in the past, she doesn't know how she got here. she said she was at home when she feel threw a hole and she wound up here. I explained to her she was in the year 2168 (is that right?) she at first was shocked she asked if we can send her home I told her I don't think so.  
  
very well.  
  
  
  
  
  
Four years later-  
  
I cant believe I past star fleet with honers and now I am on the Enterprise with you said Usagi.  
  
I'm happy your back on the enterprise Usagi so your a cadet now. said Hoshi. Usagi nodded. here's your quarters, see you later, my shift starts soon bye-bye said Hoshi   
  
bye-bye Hoshi said Usagi. 


End file.
